Feel Better
by Babygirl Garcia
Summary: What would happen if Belle even though taken by the Evil Queen managed to survive the curse and not end up in Storybrooke. She meets Emma in the current land, and when Henry begs Emma to come back home with him, Belle comes along for the journey as well. I do not own Once Upon A Time, the characters however I would love to live in their world!Rated M just to be safe. Please R and R
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you don't mind coming with us Belle? I wasn't looking forward to the long drive home that's for sure" said Emma, while she sat on Belle's bed watching the tiny beauty pack her overnight bag.

"Emma," she replied, her Aussie accent drawing out Emma's name, "please don't be silly, of course I don't mind...I mean it's a bit of an adventure isn't it? This boy Henry comes out of seemingly nowhere, says he's your son, and wants you to come back home with him. It's exciting! But how are you feeling?" Emma looked up into Belle's sky blue eyes shadowed with concern about how her best friend was feeling.

"I don't know Bells, it's all so surreal...yet you know I did have a son that I gave up for adoption so he would have his best chance, and he'd be Henry's age now...and you know how I can tell if someone is lying? Well this kid? He's not lying..." Belle looked at Emma as she stared through her bedroom wall into the next room, as if she could see Henry sitting there waiting patiently for the two women to take him back to Storybrooke, where he lived.

"Ok, well I'm packed and ready to go! It will all work out Emma, I can feel it in my bones...we just have to do to take it one step at a time." Belle smiled at Emma as she led her out of her room, and into the lounge room where Henry was waiting.

"Ok Kid, let's get you back home." Emma reached out her hand to take Henry's. Belle fell into step behind the two, watching them as they made their way down to Emma's yellow VW. She took a deep breath, a million thoughts running through her mind. Her estranged father lived in Storybrooke. He moved there soon after Belle's mother had died, and Belle, wanting to finish her degree in Library Management, had stayed in Boston and had ended up moving in with Emma. Belle had never really told anyone, not even Emma, what had happened between herself and her father. She was a little concerned (well if truth be told she was greatly concerned) on what would happen if she saw her father again. But it may not happen, she thought to herself. Just do the brave thing and bravery will follow. Belle took a deep breath, sent the waiting Emma and Henry a beautiful smile, and got into the car with the others, ready to head out on their adventure.

* * *

"Well that was...intense" Emma said to Belle as they were driving down the main street of Storybrooke. Emma had dropped off Henry home and had met his "Mother". Belle had sat quietly in the car, and watched on as the front door had opened and a woman with short dark hair hurtled out and embraced Henry. That woman gave Belle chills up and down her spine, but she didn't tell Emma that, she sat there and listened as Emma explained the "interaction" for want of a better word, and based on that, Emma had decided that she would stay in Storybrooke just a little longer, to see if Henry was really ok, or if Madam Mayor Mills was ill treating the boy somehow.

"Ok, so what do we do now?" asked Belle, looking on either side of her as Emma drove. She noticed the flower shop on the corner "Game of Thorns". Belle knew that was her father's shop. Maybe I should tell Emma, she though, explain to her about what happened so long ago. Belle turned to Emma and opened her mouth, only to be cut off with Emma saying "Well firstly we need to find somewhere to sleep for the next few nights" Emma turned a brief look in Belle's direction, and at her friends nodding head, went onto say, "the only place that they have here is a B and B called Granny's Inn, lets hope they have some rooms for rent."  
Emma pulled up in front of the inn. "Stay in the car where it's warm Belle, and once I have the rooms sorted I'll come out and get you." And with that, Emma exited the car, and went into the inn. Belle sat in the warm car and continued to look around her as dusk settled into night. Belle wasn't feeling too well, ever since she had entered Storybrooke her brain felt...cloudy...confused. She didn't know what to make of it. Some serious daydreaming had entered her head that was for sure, Belle thought to herself. The images of sweeping lands, large stone castles and golden ball gowns danced through her head. When she had seen the Mayor, she had flashes of dark dank stone walls, almost like a prison. It was all very strange, thought Belle, maybe I do need a but if a rest before I start work again, it looks like my imagination is starting to creep into my everyday life...and that can't be that good she thought with a laugh.

A movement out of the corner of her eye had Belle twisting around to get a better view through the darkness.

Along the sidewalk came a man. A very well dressed man, in a dark suit and tie that made him blend into the darkness. But the man didn't skulk in the shadows, his slow and rolling gate oozed power. Belle watched the man as he approached the Inn, and as he came flush with the car, Belle's eyes travelled up the man standing there. She took in his shiny black shoes, his impeccably made dark blue suit and overcoat, his black cane with what looked like a golden handle (surely not made of real gold she thought) She took in his lithe frame, and her blue eyes landed on his face, lined and strong. Not a young man, but by no means an old man. A very good looking man truth be told, Belle thought to herself. He turned his head slightly and looked out over the street, seeming not to take in the bright yellow VW to his right. He turned and headed into the inn where Emma was.  
Belle thought of getting out of the car for a moment, to follow that man. The urge was so strong a part of Belle was shocked at the sudden need that seemed to be bursting through her chest. She took a moment, closed her eyes and took a breath to calm herself. She was not the type of woman to blindly follow a man, any man, let alone a stranger. Belle open her eyes and dared peak to her left to see Emma walking back out of the inn, smiling and swinging two sets of keys in her hand.

"Let's go Bells, we've got two rooms overlooking the town square...Oh and I have to tell you who I just met, it was the strangest thing, while I was in there this man came in..."


	2. Chapter 2

Belle listened intently to Emma as she replayed her meeting with the suited man, Mr Gold. Apparently he was a very wealthy man that owned a great deal of the town Storybrooke, as well as being a lawyer and owner and operator of Mr Gold's Pawn Shop, situated on Maine St.

"It was just strange Bells, a bit unnerving, the way he said my name...it gave me the creeps a bit actually," Emma said as she sat on her bed brushing out her long golden hair. "Tomorrow I'm going to have a bit more of a look around and see what's going on...are you ok here? What are you going to do? I'm sorry that I dragged you all the way out here." She frowned at her friend who was looking out the window onto the square looking a million miles away. At Emma's comment, Belle turned around and sat on the windowsill facing Emma.

"Ems, please don't worry, I wanted to come with you and Henry, it's almost like a mini holiday while I figure out what my next steps are now that my library closed down. Tomorrow I think I'm going to search out the library, grab a book, or ten ", she said with a laugh, "and find somewhere shady and read. Shocking I know, but true!" she said with a twinkle in her blue eyes. "I'm going to leave you sleep Emma, I'm going to go and get myself sorted and I'll see you tomorrow morning at Granny's for breakfast yes?"

With a nod from Emma, Belle left the room and headed to her own situated two doors down. Belle went to start getting ready for bed only to stop in mid stride. She wasn't tired; she didn't feel like going to bed. The restless energy that seemed to have worked its way into her being since she arrived at Storybrooke practically pushed her out the door and down into the street. Maybe a nice brisk walk will do wonders, thought Belle, and headed across the square towards to the clock tower, where, upon looking at her watch, Belle realised that the clock had stopped on 8.15. How strange she thought, and looking below the clock tower, realised the futility of visiting the library tomorrow. By the looks of the boarded up windows and old newspapers lying on the floor outside, this library had not been opened in a very long time. How sad, thought Belle, as she changed her direction and began walking down the street.

Mr Gold had just finished familiarising himself with all of the treasures that had found its way into his Pawn shop. Within an hour of meeting Emma Swan, the town's saviour, all of his memories returned, the curse, the Evil Queen, his quest to find Bae...and Belle. But he wouldn't think of Belle now, his emotions were so raw, if he thought about his love now, his grief would consume him and he would never be able to get what he needed to done.

IT was going to be a very difficult situation to manage over the next few weeks, thought Mr Gold as he walked over to the front door to lock it and turn off the lights for the night. Mayor Mills (aka the Evil Queen) had no idea that Emma was the saviour, that Rumplestilksins (Mr Gold) memories had returned, and that a change was coming, one that would benefit the inhabitants of Storybrooke, but it was yet to be seen if it would help the Evil Queen in the end.

As Mr Gold switched off the light at the front door he peered out onto the darken street, and stopped breathing. Across the road from his shop walked a woman. A small petite woman with a short blue overcoat on over jeans and boots. A scarf was wrapped around the woman's neck to ward off the chill of the night and a matching hat perched on her long flowing tresses, a deep russet brown, her hair curled halfway down her back. Even wrapped up in the modern clothing, Mr Gold could scarcely believe it, it was his Belle.

He closed his eyes and shook his head, sure that it was his imagination that he saw Belle. She was dead, her father having had her killed after she returned to him for safety in the old land. Mr Gold growled low in his chest, Mr Moe French, Belle's father, owned in Storybrooke the Game of Thorns, the flower shop, and one which Mr Gold collected rent for. As Mr Gold opened his eyes again, he thought of the ways he could extract more money from Moe, and in the process make his life more of a misery than it already was. He looked out across the street again, expecting his vision to have vanished, but instead, he found himself looking at the woman who had now started to cross the street and head towards his shop on her return to the Inn no doubt.

His eyes travelled up her small frame as she crossed the street, and rested on her face. In an instant his brown eyes met her cerulean blue ones. She stopped; right there in the middle of the street and just stared at him through the front window of his shop. He was shocked, it was Belle, somehow this beautiful young woman was alive, and staring straight at him.

Belle was considering what she would do tomorrow, shopping had never really interested her that much, however, with the lack of library; it looked like it might have to come to that. Belle laughed to herself, she would have to be one of the few women that didn't enjoy shopping, unless it was for new books. Maybe I could find a place that sold books, a second hand bookstore or...oh the Pawnshop! Belle looked across the road at the building as she turned back towards the Inn. As Belle starting crossing the road she noticed that the light was still on and, coming closer to the shop, she realised that the man that was outside the Inn previously, the mysterious Mr Gold, was looking out from the other side.

As Belle's eyes met Mr Gold's she stopped still. The raw power that pulsated from the man was unbelievable. Although not overly tall or muscular, the dark strength and power made him appear larger. Belle had a flash behind her eyes of this man, but he was different, clothed in crocodile skin, strange skin that had a green/gold tinge and wild curly hair. A car honked to her left and it broke her trance like stare. She turned to look at the car, smile and wave her apology, and continued to cross the road.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr Gold watched the woman as she made the rest of her way across the street. He could have sworn he saw recognition in her eyes, or something...he didn't know what, but he was determined to figure it out. As she made it to the sidewalk and neared his shop, Mr Gold opened his front door to watch the woman as she approached closer.

"You should watch where you're walking dearie," he said as she got nearer to his doorstep. Belle's head shot up at his voice, the low deep growl with a delicious accent that tantalised her ears, and raised gooseflesh down her back. "You can't be too careful these days" he ended this sentence with a small ...giggle? Thought Belle. How strange that one minute his voice was low, and the next ending almost a pitch or two higher?

Belle stopped right in front of the shop so that she was face to face with Mr Gold.

"Did they drive away with your tongue too dearie?" he asked her again. Mr Gold, now so close to this strange woman, couldn't believe that this wasn't just a figment of his imagination. He tried to get her to talk to him, to see if she was real or just a fantasy that his loving heart had created.

"I...I'm sorry...you just startled me...I...my mind was a million miles away" Belle finally answered, daring herself to look into this strange man's eyes. Again the images came of him, and yet not him, in a land only in fairy tales, not in real life surely. As she spoke, Belle notice the man closes his eyes and wince to himself, almost as if her talking had caused him pain. Belle reached out and touched the man's forearm, running her hand down to rest on top of his, on his cane.

"Are you ok Mr Gold?" Belle asked in all sympathy watching intently to see if he would be getting any worse. When Belle's hand touched his she inwardly took a breath, she could swear she had seen purple sparks spit where their hands had met, but when she went to look down further, the spark had vanished.

At the first sounds of her voice, Mr Gold closed his eyes in pleasure. This woman looked and now ever sounded like Belle. How was this even possible? He sucked in his breath sharply at her touch. She had noticed his reaction, and mistook it for pain...how ironic he thought. He felt the stirrings of his power rise at her touch, it know what he was afraid to believe. Somehow Belle was alive and standing right in front of him?

Mr Gold opened his eyes and stared back into her blue ones. He took a step back so that she was forced to either follow him in or release his hand. He cleared his throat and looked straight at her coldly. "I'm fine dearie, are you?" he asked mockingly, whatever weakness he has shown seconds ago was firmly behind his mask.

"Yes thank you, I'm fine," Belle replied softly, trying to understand what was happening, what did these visions mean? Why did she feel such pain at his withdrawal? "And my name is Belle, not dearie", she continued with a smile to take the sting out of her words. She risked a glance at this man's face and sucked in her breath sharply. The way he looked at her, with such longing and sorry and...love? what was going on? Again the visions came to her, swamped her brain with thoughts of spinning wheels, dark castles, a single red rose, and this man, and yet not this man, standing in the middle of it all with that half smile on his face, looking at her, waiting for her to...what?

"Actually I don't think I am fine Mr Gold, I feel a bit dizzy, I must have walked too fast," Belle said, frowning to herself trying to understand what was happening to her. She took a step back to continue on her way back to the inn, and as she stepped back, Mr Gold stepped forwards following her.

"Well dearie, why don't you come in and have a strong cup of tea that will revive you enough to get you where you need to go." He refused to call her Belle, knowing that if he did, his emotion would betray him, and she might run away frightened , Though she never did before, a voice in his head reminded him.

"I ummm ok, thank you, if you're sure Mr Gold?" Belle replied turning to face Mr Gold and his shopfront again. She took the steps and as Mr Gold stood to one side, with an almost bow, ushered her into his shop. She could have sworn he had whispered "my lady" in his thick rich accent, but she wasn't sure, and she wasn't going to risk asking him, starting to question what was reality and what was imagination in her head.

"How do you like to have your tea?" Sweetheart he said in his head as he ushered her through the shop and onto the back room where a small table with two chairs sat, a tea set placed on the middle of the table waiting to be served.

"Ahh white with one please," Belle replied trying to take in all the treasure that surrounded her, whilst still looking at this mysterious man, and trying to fight back the visions that would dance in the corner of her mind's eye.

As Belle sat down she watch Mr Gold prepare the tea. The service he used was quite simple, almost dainty and not one she would have expected a man like him to use. Studying the teacup in front of her intently she looked at the white cup, lined with blue and gold, and a little blue stylised flower decorating the middle. As Belle watch Mr Gold pour tea first into her own cup and then into his, she noticed there was a chip on the rim of his cup.

"Rum, there's a chip" Belle said, pointing to his cup. Tea sloshed over the rim and pooled at the saucer as Mr Gold settled the teapot down with a decided clunk.

"What did you say?" all mockery was out of his voice, and underneath his tanned skin he was white with shock. For Belle's part, she froze as soon as the words had left her mouth. Rum? Where did that come from? And why did she feel that that name belong to this man, and yet not this man.

Belle dared to look up into Mr Gold's face and froze at what she saw. The raw burning intensity that was shining through his eyes washed over her and made her feel as if she were coming home, finally. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Mr Gold asked again, harder this time and he focused his whole being on Belle, almost willing her to say it again. She'd said RUM for crying out loud! That was her pet name for him back in the old realm. What in gods was going on here?

"I uhh, I said there's a chip in your cup, Mr Gold. I thought you weren't aware it was there." Belle said, as she slowly looked around her. Visions started to come thick and fast, herself in a golden ball gown, being taken away from her family castle (?) with this man with the unusual skin, manic voice and intense eyes. Living with this..man.. cleaning his house...chipping his cup...Belle looked at Mr Gold's cup again...chipping that cup!

Belle suddenly pushed herself back from the table, chair scraping across the wooden floor, and rushed to her feet. "I have to go, I'm sorry I just..." Bell turned and fled the room and the man standing there with the haunted eyes and the purple sparks surrounding his body.

"Belle ...wait!" his Scottish accent made his voice sound so tortured as he called out her name, turning to watch her run out of his shop. He dare not follow her, for one, his limp as it was, wouldn't allow him to chase her down the street. He was certain of it now; she had called him Rum, when she looked at the cup... THEIR chipped cup.


	4. Chapter 4

Belle practically ran all the way back to Granny's Inn. She felt like she was going mad! What in gods name is going on with me, she thought. The more she focused on the visions, images the more intense and real they felt. Almost like memories. But Belle knew that she never lived in a castle never dressed in fancy clothes. As Belle reached the Inn, head up stairs and got ready for bed, she tried to clear her mind of thoughts, silently praying that she would be able to sleep tonight.

And even after all the strange events that had occurred over the last 12 hours, she did. She fell into a deep sleep.

Emma awoke Belle the next morning, telling her that she was off to talk to Henry and Madam Mayor Mills. "Sounds like fun Ems, good luck!" wished Belle as she pushed herself up to a sitting position on the bed. "I'm going to head down to Granny's and grab a coffee, and then I'm off on a book hunt" she said with a smile, "Call me if you need anything ok Ems?" "I will Belle and you too. Look after yourself ok?" and with that Emma was out the door and off to meet her son and his adopted mother.

Belle sat in bed for a moment, before getting up and heading into the shower. As she let the water run over her, she thought about her dream last night. He was there, Mr Gold (Rum?) dressed in the crocodile clothing, leather pants and high topped boots. Belle was standing in this massive room, one she knew to be the ballroom of a castle, and looked at Mr Gold. She was trying to talk to him, to get his attention, but she had no voice. He just stared at her, with love and compassion in his eyes. "My Belle, "he said in his deep gravelly voice, "Remember what I told you about the curse? About forgetting me, forgetting everyone you ever cared for? But also remember there will come a time when the curse will become broken, and we will find each other again, gods willing. You will see me, trust yourself, and believe in us, it will be just as it should."

With the dream still going around in her head, Belle made her way down to Granny's Diner to get her coffee and morning toast. As she entered the diner, she scanned the tables and found Henry and Emma sitting in the corner booth. Not sure whether to join them or not, Belle headed towards the counter to order her meal. Just as she had finished, someone new entered the diner, the bell on the door jingling as the cool air came rushing in. Belle turned towards the front door to come face to face with him. What do I even call him? She thought. In my head it's Rum, and I just don't feel comfortable calling him anything else, but that's not his name so...

Mr Gold stopped in the doorway and took in his surroundings. He came into the dinner each morning on his way to the Pawn shop, but today he looked at the inhabitants with new eyes. Granny behind the counter, while "Ruby" her granddaughter (Red Riding Hood) took the meals to the table. Mary Margaret Blanchard (Snow White), Henry's school teacher sat alone reading a book, and Henry himself sitting with his birth mother and "Storybrooke's Saviour" Emma Swan. As Mr Gold close the door behind him and limped forward, he encountered his Belle's startled stare.

"Miss French", Mr Gold greeted, nodding his head as he moved forwards, "how are you feeling this morning?" Granny, who was taking orders behind the counter, looked up at Mr Gold. That was the first sentence she had ever heard him utter that wasn't dripping with sarcasm or distain. Granny turned to look at the young woman whom she had just taken the order from, to see the beauty's reaction. What she saw surprised her, the young woman was looking at Mr Gold shyly, but not in a frightened way, and a delicate pink blush graced her cheeks.

"I'm feeling much better thank you ...Mr Gold," she replied meeting his eyes and smiling. "I apologise for being rude and leaving so quickly yesterday" she said, looking down at his shoes before bringing her eyes up to meet his again, so that he knew she was being sincere. "It's no matter, Ms French" he replied and having made his way to the counter, turned to give Granny, who had been watching the whole interaction with fascination, his most ferocious scowl. "The usual please Granny" he demanded, and without another word turned and made his way over to the booth in the far corner.

Making a quick decision, Belle waved to Henry and Emma, to let them know she had seen them, but made the motion she would sit elsewhere's. That mission accomplished, she made her way over to the corner booth and asked the lone inhabitant, "May I join you this morning? I don't really like eating by myself, it's always nice to have company, isn't it?" she smiled, waiting for the man to raise his dark brown orbs to her blue ones.

"Of course, dearie, sit", he replied, surprised at even himself for accepting the offer. He had opened his mouth to decline, no matter he was more sure that this was "his Belle" he needed to take a moment, and he was still a coward, memories of their last parting in the old world sat like accusations on his soul.

"It's Belle, Mr Gold...please. You called me Belle last night?" Belle reminded him with a smile. She wasn't going to bring it up, she didn't want to, frightened that he would ask many questions, ones she didn't yet have answers for. Mr Gold, watching her face, and correctly reading her thoughts that chased across it, merely replied "Indeed." He sat back as Ruby came over to fill both their coffee mugs. Mr Gold watched as Ruby gave Belle a huge smile, and Belle smiled shyly back.

"What brings you to Storybrooke?" asked Ruby as she finished filling Belle's mug. "I'm her with a friend of mine," Belle replied, motioning over to Emma. "Cool", Ruby responded. "Enjoy your stay!" she said as she made her way back to get food for Emma and Henry.

"Emma is your friend?" Mr Gold asked Belle, wondering how his beloved had managed to walk back into his life whole. Belle laughed, "She is, it's a long story I wouldn't want to bore you". Mr Gold gestured with his hand for Belle to continue, and with a smile she did. She explained about Henry turning up at their flat, Emma making the decision to take Henry back home, and Belle deciding to come along for the ride. "Although, nothing has really ended up how we planned it" said Belle with a rueful smile.  
"How so my dear?" Mr Gold slipped in; almost unaware that he had dropped his sarcastic "dearie" for one of his favoured names for Belle. Almost. For Belle, she tried not to react to the endearment. Perhaps he didn't realise, she thought at first but almost as suddenly realised that he was not the type of man to say something flippantly, he wouldn't even say her name for goodness sake, so why would he call her something precious? Unless of course that meant her dreams...maybe more than just dreams? Belle shook her head to dislodge the thought and answered Mr Gold.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Everyone - thank you to those that have favorited and followed :) I'm hoping you are enjoying this as much as I am writing it :) Sorry in advance this chapter is a bit of a long one...but the muse would not be silent...enjoy!

####################

"Well we were expected to leave back for Boston last night, but then things changed and Emma isn't so sure about leaving Henry just yet, so we've opted to stay here for a little while."

"But what about your job? Were you able to take off time at such short notice?" Mr Gold fished, wanted to know as much as he could about what she had been doing these last 28 years.

Before Belle could start to explain, Ruby came back to deposit their breakfast. She placed Belle's food neatly in front of her, and practically dropped Mr Gold's plate in front of him and walked away.

Belle looked up at Mr Gold in surprise, a questioning look in her eyes, and he merely replied with "I have a complicated relationship with most people in this town." To this he added nothing more, except for a half smile, before focusing his attention on his meal as he asked Belle to continue her story.

"Well I'm a qualified librarian, and the place that I most recently worked at closed down. So I'm what you would call currently between jobs...which reminds me, I see that the Storybrooke Library has also closed down, and I was so looking forward to getting some books to read. Might you happen to know where I can get some books?" She asked with a smile. Her whole face beamed with beauty and vitality as she watched the man before her, she noticed that since sitting with him, her visions were not as sharp or jaggered. But rather almost superimposed over his current form. Belle knew that she knew this man before her, that they had met before, but not in this lifetime. Clearly she would never say anything to this man; he would think her absolutely mad. But she realised within herself, that the moment she had accepted this "other vision" her mind immediately became more at peace.

At her question, Mr Gold smiled. She hadn't changed; she still talked, and talked and still displayed that happy optimism wherever she landed. And his Belle was after books...how...delicious...as he just happened to have one of the largest selections at his Pawnshop.

"Well, you can try the corner store down the road", began Mr Gold, laughing silently to himself as he watched her shoulders droop a little at the thought of what they might actually be. "Or, you are more than welcome to come by the Pawn shop later. I have quite a vast collection, some older editions of books, covering a large variety of subject, if you'll have them?" As he finished the sentence, he watched as she sat up straighter with a huge smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye. "Why thank you kind sir, that is most generous. I would love to see your books."

"Well that's settled then. If you'll forgive me now, I have to leave to open the shop," replied Mr Gold, as he rose from the table. He leaned on his gold handled cane and looked down into her bright blue eyes. "Have a pleasant morning, and until we meet again" he bowed over his cane and turned to leave "my Belle" he whispered as he left, and heard her suck in her breath quickly. He turned his head to make eye contacted, reading the confusion, surprise and growing nebulous recognition? In her eyes, and he turned back and left without another word.

Belle was disappointed as Mr Gold was rising to leave, but understood that he had to work, and she would see him, and his books, again later today. As he turned and left he whispered "My Belle" thinking that she wouldn't have hear him, but she did, and as she did, she remembered her dream last night, the vision, and things started to rumble around in her brain.

Belle looked up to see Henry and Emma make their way over to her table, Emma slid into the seat that Mr Gold had just vacated, and Henry stood at the table head. "Hi Belle," he said with a smile, "I'm off to school now, but I'll see you later Emma?" he asked turning his gaze to his birth mother. "Sure thing Kid. Have a good day at school" and with a smile, Henry left the diner. Belle turned to face Emma, and was greeting with a sigh. "What's the matter Ems?" Belle asked worriedly, looking at her friend, she looked...well confused and frustrated. "Oh Bells, it's pretty serious, that kid has some major problems, he's seeing shrink, he lived too much in a fantasy world and well he..." Emma let out a huge sigh. "He what Emma?" pressed Belle, leaning across the table to make eye contact with Emma.

"This is going to sound daft, but he thinks that his step mother is an evil queen, that all the people living here are fairytale characters and that they've all been put under a curse that has made them forget."Emma raised her eyes to Belles' waiting to see what her reaction would be.

Belle sat back for a moment, the visions that had receded coming back full force, his adopted mother in full black gowns, looking very evilly regal in a dark stone castle, Ruby, the waitress, in a long red cape holding a basket and standing at the edge of a forest, and Mr Gold, sitting in his crocodile and leather clothing in front of a spinning wheel with a basket of straw next to him.

"I see," Belle finally replied. "Who does he think you are?" she asked.  
"well," Emma hedged, looking more uncomfortable by the second," He thinks I'm Snow White and Prince Charmin's only child, the product of "true love" and the one that will break the curse."

"Huh", was Belle's very eloquent reply. Emma looked at Belle's face and found almost wonderment on her face, no condemnation or "she's crazy" look at all.

Almost hesitantly Belle followed with ..."Who does he think Mr Gold is?"

Emma snorted "Oh he's a complicated one he is. His name in the "fairytale land" is Rumplestilskin. He spun straw into gold, but was a powerfully dark wizard who was adept at making deals. BUT he was so dark and cursed in this land, that he was also called the Beast and lived in a magical castle ran not by servants but by the enchanted furniture."

"Like Beauty and the Beast" whispered Belle, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. Was it a coincidence that she thought of him as Rum...and that it could be short for Rumplestilskin? Belle sat further back in the booth and looked at Emma.

"Emma I'm...I don't know what to say. Henry is a very...sensitive boy. He doesn't seem prone to lying, and you yourself even said that you can tell when people are lying and he isn't. There are more things on earth than what we can see you know." "Do you mean to tell me honestly Belle you believe him?" said Emma incredulously. She loved her best friend and the unwavering support she gave, but this was just too...unbelievable.

"All I'm saying is just take it slowly; things have a way of working out the way they need to in the end. Now if you'll excuse me...I need to see a man about a book!" and with a twinkle in Belle's blue eyes she left Emma in the diner thinking about Henry, while she made her way across Main St to Mr Gold's Pawn shop.

Mr Gold looked up as his shop's front door opened and bell jingled. He hadn't expected to see Belle so soon, and the excited look in her blue eyes gave him pause. What was he to do? What was his move? As all his memories, both in fairytale land, as well as this Storybrooke land returned fully to him, he remembered his promise to Belle, telling her to trust herself and when the time would be right she would remember them. Had the time come? Was she ready? Looking at her bursting through the door and without waiting to see if the front door had closed, already making her way over to stand in front of him, in front of his counter, he believed that she might be.

"Miss French, keen to look at those books are you?" Mr Gold greeted Belle with a half smile gracing his face. Belle opened her mouth, about to say something but stopped in midflight and changing her mind swallowed and smiled at Mr Gold. "Why yes, I am. I've come to see what treasure you have kept here."

Mr Gold smiled at Belle, his beauty and her love of books. It could wait just a little longer, he thought to himself. She would know in time who she really was, who HE really was, and she might not be so pleased to see him. But for now, with the promise of new adventures in books awaiting her, he couldn't deny her that pleasure. Pointing to the bookshelves that lined an alcove in the corner he said, "That should satisfy you for a little while, if you still don't see anything you like, let me know and I'll take you to another room that has some different subjects."

"Thank you Mr Gold," Belle said with a sweet smile, and made her way over to the corner. Her walk from Granny's had done her good. All of her visions had fallen into place. She had made the decision, either she was as she believe also a fairytale character "Belle" and that Mr Gold/ Rumplestilskin/ Her Beast was the other half of her missing story. IF what her visions told her to be true, he would know about the curse, her, Emma, Mayor Mills, the whole town.

Belle had remembered the way Rumplestilskin had thrown her out of his castle, claiming that she could never love a beast, and yet she did, still did, and was more than willing to prove it to him. Knowing him as she thought she did, she knew that he might not wish to make the first move towards her in case she shunned him. How would she handle this, thought Belle. She needed to show him that she knew who they both were, but in a way that, on the off chance what she thought was happening was actually all a figment of her imagination, Mr Gold wouldn't think she was stark raving mad and put her in an asylum.

As Belle's eyes wandered over the spines of the books in the corner, she realised that she was looking at old children's books. Nestled in amongst the more modern books. Two that stood out were Beauty and the Beast, and also Rumplestilskin. Perfect! Thought Belle. Exactly what I need to make a sign...now to engage Mr Gold in conversation she thought.

"It's so sad isn't it?" Belle's voice drifted over to Mr Gold, who was standing beside his glass display, silently watching his beauty and she sifted through the books, whilst trying to look busy. "What is my dear?" He replied watching her bend over to take out a book off the shelf.

"Why little Henry, he has such a sensitive soul, the way he escape reality."Belle bent over and took a second book of the shelf. Holding both books in front of her, arms across her chest, she slowly walked towards Mr Gold.  
Mr Gold distracted by the way that Belle was looking intently at him, almost lost the thread of the conversation. "How do you mean? Escaping reality?" he asked in a husky voice. Most of the towns people knew Henry, and didn't envy his lifestyle, although having everything materially he wanted, he had a hard life.

"Weeellllll ," drew out Belle as she neared Mr Gold. "I'm not sure if a lot of people know that Henry is in therapy. ' at Mr Gold nod, she continued," but I'm not sure people know why. You see he thinks that all the people that live in this town are cursed, and that someone will come and break this curse." At that Mr Gold stilled suddenly and looked at Belle closely, her clear blue eyes watching him in return, waiting. "Indeed?" said Mr Gold, turning to head back around the counter and face Belle.

"Indeed" she mimicked with a smile. "Only he seems to think that everyone here are cursed fairytale characters..." and with that she placed the two books face up on the glass counter facing Mr Gold.

He looked down at the books and then quickly back up at Belle.

"My Belle" he whispered brokenly, touching the faded leather bound Beauty and the Beast book.

"Rumplestilskin...My Rum" Belle whispered back, smiling through tears at the man in front of her.


End file.
